I'm OK, You Need Help
by teen devil master123
Summary: its basically how i would do the episode Hanson goes undercover secretly and is trapped inside an in-patient adolescent abuse center while investigating reports from Hanson's first Jump Street case that the center is mistreating patients.


**this is how i would portray the episode "I'm Ol, You Need help" **

After being Sternly instructed to not investigate and infiltrate a highly praised youth centre for alcohol and drug abuse that has recently had complaints of abuse and unfair treatment by a patient called Kenny,

Undercover cop Tom Hanson decided to secretly pose as inmate and see for himself if the allegations are true. Leaving the Name Tom Hanson behind and becoming Tommy Hendersen

After getting a friend of his to pose as his mother as a reason to be sent into the institute Tom was one step close to finding out what is going on

"LET GO" Tom shouted struggling against the two stronger men as they dragged him to his room after dropping him when they finally reached Toms room they cut the restraints from his hands and feet and lock him in with no way out.

Tom scanned the room to find no bed or bathroom just a chair after five minutes of kicking and punching the door Tom realised he would be here a while

"I gave my my vacation for this?" he muttered

he slumped into the corner closest to the chair and took of one of his trainers and started throwing the trainer at the chair trying to get it to stay on the arm of the chair after a couple of hours doing this the door finally opened

and Mr Rafferty walked in "morning" he said

"$1200.00 a day and dont I get a bed" Tom muttered yanking his trainer back on and standing up and walking out the room along with Mr Rafferty and he handed with a prawn package containing Time tables ,his rights as a patient, rules and other information about the institute.

As Mr Rafferty went on about the rules Tommy caught sight of Kenny quickly heading to his room Then Toms stomach started growling

"err whens breakfast ?" He asked only half Paying attention

"Oh you missed breakfast " Mr Rafferty replied

"oh great" Tom Muttered rubbing his flat stomach after Mr Rafferty's long lecture they stopped at a room

"this is your room Tom and remember with good behaviour the more privileges you get but I warn you Now any Bad the punishments will be severe" and with that He went on his way

When Mr Rafferty was out of sight Tom sneaked off to Kenny's room

…..

Back at the chapel

Captain Fuller was reading through some paperwork and realised he needed Hanson's Signature but as Tom was at a "resort" on his "vacation " he realised he would need to send them over

"Penhall" he called

Doug Penhall walked nervously as Tom had given him the task to cover for him while he was on his secret undercover case

"I have some paperwork here that needs Hanson's signature on this ASAP" Fuller said

Penhall's heart skipped a beat

"oh crap ok keep calm just act natural " Penhall thought

"what you ,you got to get in touch with him?" he asked nervously

"Im gonna send it over night do you have that address for the resort he is staying at?" Fuller asked not noticing Penhall's strange behaviour

"oh your way too busy sir I would be glad to contact them myself " said Penhall tacking the papers from Fuller to looked at him in confusion

"them i though he went alone?" said Fuller now looking straight through Doug's act

Doug then looked up nervously a small drip of sweat falling down the side of his head

"them did i say them i meant him wow its hot in here i meant i will contact him err alone myself sir Thats what i meant " Doug said giving Fuller a very nervous and fake Grin

Doug decided it was time for him to make a quick getaway but was stopped by Fuller

"er Penhall do you like it if someone calls you on vacation?" and Doug shook his head quickly

"just send it overnight" and with that Fuller went back inside his office

Penhall took a deep sigh in relief and blew a raspberry

"Hanson you owe me big time" he muttered and went back to work.

…

The next day Tommy along with the other patients was in a line to take some medication as he didn't know what they were he decided the best and safest thing to do was to spit them out when out of sight

He then palled out his time table from his pocket to see what he had first which was a group therapy session

"great that sounds fun" he muttered and took the longest path to the session.

Once there he saw Kenny,Gina and Kenny's some what strange room mate Jeffery sitting in the circle with other patients,one of the doctors and two men standing at the back of the room giving him a intimidating glare so Tommy decided to give them one in return

"well as you can see we have someone new joining us today Mr Henderson care to introduce yourself?" the doctor said looking up at Tom who was laying down on a step completely oblivious to anything he was saying

"Mr Henderson? Mr Henderson if you dont answer i will take it as ignorance and you will be sent to isolation and you will be punished" The doctor said very loudly

"Alright geez" he said Looking up

"hi im Tom.. he muttered quickly which made everyone laugh but the Doctor however was not pleased

"Mr Henderson im warning you.." he said

"so what exactly am i supposed to say?" Tom asked angrily

"dont use that tone with me just say your name,age why you are here, and something about yourself " The doctor said writing notes on his clipboard

"Tom Henderson…. 16 ….. Stealing, drugs, alcohol stuff like that.. LIAR!"

Shouted Kenny standing up

"Kenny Sit down now!" The Doctor shouted

"how come when he lies he gets away with it and I dont?" Kenny said

"thats it Isolation!" and one of the two men dragged him away

"carry on Mr Henderson" The Doctor instructed

"err In my spare time i snort crack, beat the crap out of everyone i hate shag the most desperate girls in school and looking porno mags" which made everyone laugh

"thats it hot shot Isolation" then the second man dragged Tom up from the floor

"Let me go" Tom shouted fighting him off The doctor palled out a small box with a button on it and pushed it then two men burst into the room and pulled him out of the room a nurse came into the corridor with a needle and came up to Tom who was now fighting off 3 men and injected it into his arm knocking him out almost instantly...

Tom woke up to Find himself restrained onto a bed and Kenny onto a chair badly beaten

"Kenny what happened?" Tom asked horrified

"what do you think those jerks out there beat the crap out of me (cough cough) and i really dont feel good (cough cough)" Kenny said crying, coughing up lots of blood and looking very pale

"Nurse Nurse I need Help in here!" Tom called Franticly

"no point do you think they care im dead I know it, they know it and you know it Hanson just promise me you'll get this hell hole shut down" Kenny said and with that Kenny closed his eyes and stopped breathing

"I promise..Kenny? Kenny?" Tom shouted but realised kenny was gone.

…

5 hours later a nurse walked in to Find a silent Tom and dead Kenny she sighed and called in two doctors in to get rid of the body

and left Tom alone for another 3 Then Mr Rafferty walked in

"So how are you feeling?" he asked

Tom looked at him with disgust "how do you think i Feel being in these thing for 8 hours with no food or water 5 of them with a dead body?"

"yes Kenny is indeed dead he died of his injuries.. Well who's fault is that?" Tom shouted

"his own he was out of line and he was punished" Mr Rafferty said

"your sick you know that get me out of these restraints" said Tom

"how do i know you wont attack me?" Mr Rafferty asked

"a minor is only supposed to be in restraints for the maxim of 4 hours" Tom said

"oh and were did you here that?" asked Mr Rafferty secretly amazed

"Thats because im a.."

"thats because your a lying piece of scum" said Mr Rafferty garbing the tightening part of his restraints and pulling them hard pulling Toms wrist into a funny angle

Making Tom gasp in pain

"No its because Im an undercover cop let me out of these restraints now!" admitted Tom angrily

"oh really?" Mr Rafferty said Laughing

"Take me to a phone and i'll prove it" said Tom

"your not a cop your a punk Kid and a liar" Mr Rafferty said and again pulled the restraint again this time harder until there was a slight snap

And Tom knew that his wrist was ether sprained or broken

then Mr Rafferty left the room

….

Back at the Chapel Judy Hoffs had just Finished talking to Toms Girlfriend Amy on the phone.

"Amy hasn't herd from him?" said Fuller

"No and thanks to me she's so worried she cant stop crying same with Hanson's mum I feel great" said Hoff's sadly

"But he had reservations?" said Fuller

"Did yeah they got the package but not the guest he never even checked in" said Doug

"and he isn't in any other resort ether" said Ioki looking at a clipboard

"Hanson isn't used to Driving on those icy roads ether Captain

"hey Guys Hanson's a grown man" said Fuller

"a Grown man who's been missing three days" said Hoffs nervously

Then a thought went into Fullers head

"Hoffs With me" and they Left the chapel

…..

Mr Rafferty knowing that he could be sent to lose his job and sent to prison if Tom told anyone about kenny he decided the best thing to do was to cart him off to the asylum

Tom woke to to find a nurse standing over him

"where am I?" Tom muttered

"your in the Nut house son" said The nurse

"what but theres nothing wrong with me it that jerk Rafferty that should be in this place not me look what he did to my wrist"

said Tom looking at it to find i badly swollen and part of it looked infected and he couldn't move it

"yes i know all about that you broke it trying to attack him" said the nurse

"What no that not what happened im a cop Undercover get me a phone to prove i and what about my wrist i cant move it and it looks infected " said Tom

"really and im Barbra Streisand and stop being such a big baby get up" she pulling him up

first he had a drug search which of course they found none ,a haircut he just secretly took his wig off and stuffed tranquillisers down his throat making him feel extremely dizzy and sick.

"I need to get out of here or im going to lose my mind" he thought.

The Next day Tom awoke suddenly when he realised he was being dragged out of bed by his hair and into the showers along with other boys who looked haunted and as scared as he was still slightly Dizzy from the drugs he tried to get undressed to wash himself eventually he did

…..

Hoffs and Fuller were outsides Hansons flat and pulled out the spare key from under the place mat to search for any clues to where Hanson was they looked through his draws pockets and other things and found nothing

"what are we going to do" Judy said before se started to cry

"Look Hanson can take care of himself" Fuller said Trying to comfort her

Then Doug walked in nervously up to Fuller and Hoffs

"err guys" doug whispered

which made them both turn around

"i have something to tell you"

"What?" asked Fuller already knowing the answer

…

Back in the asylum Tom was walking down the corridor clutching his injured wrist trying to avoid any doctors and nurses and keep his head down until his friends would come and rescue him he was successful until he walked into a muscular looking man with a sadistic looking expression

"well lookie here are you lost little boy?" he asked mockingly

"just leave me alone ok " Tom said looking at the floor

"dont Speak to me like that you nut case " said the man shoving him to the floor Tom didn't take being pushed around at the best of times and today he wasn't in the best mood so h got up and punched him square in the face with his good hand

"why you little" and he grabbed Tom by the hair and dragged him into a small room and brutally beat him unfortunately Tom didn't pass out till half an hour after his beating. when he woke he found himself strapped to a table with doctors and nurses looking down at him

"the patient is conscious begin the shock therapy" said one of the nurses

…..

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID!" shouted Fuller at a very guilty Doug who was looking at the floor in shame

"look you can scream and shout at both of them later but we need to get Hanson out of there " said Hoffs trying to calm him down

"your right dont think you are hearing the end of this" said Fuller pointing at Penhall who look very worried and followed Hoffs out of the door when Hoffs and Fuller were gone "Penhall whispered im sorry

"Hansons really done it this time" said Fuller on the way to the clinic

"tell me about it" said Judy looking at the map

Once there they went straight to the main office where Mr Rafferty was sitting

"excuse me but we are looking for someone who is a undercover police officer posing as a patient" said Judy

"a police officer?" said Mr rafferty Pretending that Tom never said anything about being a cop

"well you see he wasn't on duty" said Fuller

"oh i see well that not very professional I would love to help but if i let you go around interrogating our patients i dont think their parents will be happy about it" said mr Rafferty

"it not interrogating its just looking for our friend" explained Judy

"well im sorry but its a no unless you have a search warrant" said Mr Rafferty

Fuller then sighed reached into his pocket and pulled out a search warrant and gave it to him

…

fuller and mr rafferty went into the game room and Fuller was the first to speak

"excuse us fellas I would like to ask you a few questions" began Fuller taking out a pen and note pad

then mr Rafferty stepped in

"i dont believe your warrant included interrogations captain" said Mr rafferty trying to divert the truth from coming out

"being a bit protective are we Rafferty?" said Fuller now seeing through his mind games

"shall we continue to look around?" Mr rafferty asked

"why dont you ask the questions for me?" suggested fuller determined to find chanson before he got hurt or even more in trouble then he already was

"yes i dont see why not Jeffery" said mr Rafferty turning to Kenny strange room mate who was stroking the wall

"oh hello Mr Rafferty" Said Jeffery happily Fuller could tell there was something deeply wrong with this boy

"yes hello Jeffery this is captain Fuller now he is looking for one of his police officers has anyone in here said they were a police officer?" Mr Rafferty said smirking knowing Jeffery's state of mind

Jeffery gave a crazed smile and Said

"yeah theres a cop in here ive talked to him in fact theres two cops and a race car driver and a guy who can fly"

"yes thanks Jeffery " said mr Rafferty

"No No No Ive seen him" said Jeffery sounding more and more Crazy with every word

Fuller sighed disappointed

…..

Now Judy and a nurse was walking down the girls dormitory and Judy caught sight of gill minding her own business

"excuse me but can i ask you a few questions i will only take a minute" said Judy

"so when did they drag you In?" asked Gill

"oh im not a patient im a police officer" explained Judy

"yeah and im a ballerina"

"excuse me" said the Nurse leaving to stop two girls fighting

then Judy palled out a picture of Hanson

"have you seen this guy ?" she asked

"Gill took a look at it and said

" yeah yeah iv seen him" said Gill

"where where is he?" Judy asked

Then The nurse came back and gave her a look

" i err I dont know" lied Jill Went away quickly

and The nurse pushed Judy away

…

"well im sorry you didn't find what you are looking for" said Mr Rafferty smugly

"yeah well we will be back" said Fuller He and judy was about to go on their way when Jill ran to Judy and shook her hand

"i just wanted to say sorry for not being able to help find your friend " Jill said Winking at Judy When Judy felt something go into he hand Judy gave a small not and Jill Skipped away quickly

As Fuller and Judy got into the car Fuller asked "what was that all about ?" and judy Gave him the paper

and showed him a small piece of paper saying: **they have taken him to the nut house hurry!" **Fuller looked at it in worry "oh god we've got to hurry you know what those places are like we maybe too late"

and fuller drove as fast as he could down to the state asylum

Once there it was now dark they rushed into into the hospital where a woman was looking at some paper work

"excuse me this is a emergency but have you had any new arrivals in the past 48 hours?" Judy asked

"no i dont think so let me check" and she looked at a clipboard on the table and read through it

"yes one 17 year old male Tom henderson" she said

" We need to see him right away he is a cop and was put in here while undercover " said fuller showing his badge

"oh dear well you see he's not in the best state he is very drugged up and just had his 2nd session of electroshock therapy" the nurse said

"what Judy get to a phone and call Doug tell him to get his ass over here as soon as possible " said Fuller to judy who went straight to the phone on the table

"And can you please show me where he is?" asked Fuller

and the nurse led him to a dormitory where from all the rooms were screaming and shouting when they Finally reached Toms room Fuller braced himself incase Tom was not in a good mental state but he still went in.

all the patients were out of bed walking around in some type of trance or banging their heads on something

"Tom Hanson " he Called he scanned the room and bed until he found someone shaking in the corner of the room with a thin sheet over his head

"Fuller took a closer look and realised it was indeed Tommy

"Hanson Hanson Tommy come on buddy you need to get up and and get you out of here" said Fuller helping him up Fuller once Hanson was up he stumbled back down again but the Nurse and Fuller caught him and helped him to walk once back at the main entrance Judy ran and gave him a big hug.

" Hanson what happened ?" she asked she could see how pale and sick and beaten up he looked

"Kenny Kenny Weckerle is dead they Killed him put me in here so no one would believe me " said Tom as they sat him down in a chair he palled his shirt sleeve up to show the infected wrist that urgently needed attention

"oh god Hanson what happened?" asked Judy

" Rafferty happened its broken and i think its infected " said Tom

Then Doug burst in

" sorry im late bad traffic" said Penhall

"Yeah look who we finally found" said Fuller Looking at Tom who was rubbing his head where he had been electrocuted

"oh god Tom who beat you up?" asked penhall as Tom had a black eye split lip and a broken nose

"god to think about what his ribs look like" he thought

"Look Tom because of your condition we think its best that you spend over night at the hospital to check you out like brain damage" said Fuller

"Brain Damage?" said Penhall Confused

"i Got the electric shock therapy " said Tom

"oh god you still didn't say who beat you up" said Doug getting angry

"it was just one of the doctors at this place didn't seem to like me very much" said Tom

"When i get my hands on him" said Doug getting himself wound up

"look Penhall phone ioki and tell him to get to the nearest hospital ok" said Hoffs trying to calm him down

"yeah ok" and he went to the phone

"look why dont you go with Doug Tom and you and i will be having a little chat about when no means no" Fuller whispered into Toms ear which made Tom go even more pale then he was.

**Well that is the first chapter the next one s the recovery and will Mr Rafferty gets whats coming to him? stay tuned **


End file.
